


happy belated birthday kid

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony missed Peter's birthday so decides to make it up to him





	happy belated birthday kid

There's something forbidden about this, shameful, that sends Peter into an overdrive. It aches in his gut, in all of his muscles and it makes his eyes roll back in his head. His hole is stretched, his rim sore, and Peter has never felt _fuller_. Every thrust sends his nerves into panic; they don’t know how to respond. His wrists ache, his shoulders complaining from the position he’s in – arms twisted above his head, wrists held in place by a metal arm, and his ankles spread with a leg spreader. He’s shaking, he’s _full full full_ and it’s all he can think about. In the back of his mind, he knows that a family lives here, that he could ruin that family, that a wife and child will come home, but then his prostate gets hit and he doesn’t _care_.

The moan that’s ripped from his mouth is loud and obscene, something that would cause him to blush and hide away if he had any form of consciousness. All he can think about is how Tony’s cock is pistoning into him, pushing deeper and harder than anything he’s felt before. His prostate is sore, abused, but he’s not done yet, Tony isn’t done yet and he wants to wait, he _needs_ to wait. He wants to finish with Tony but it’s getting harder for him to hold on.   
  
Peter can’t help but yelp as Tony’s hand wraps around his ignored cock, making it jump. Vaguely, he’s aware of the thrusts getting sloppier and Tony’s hand circles his cock. A thumb presses into his slit, Peter’s precum lubricates the jerks of Tony’s palm, nails digging into the sides of his cock. Tears stream down Peter’s face as he cries out, weak, finally cumming hard. It coats his chest, making him blush dark, and he feels Tony’s hand tighten around his wrists.   
  
Tony comes with a gasp, filling Peter up and its so hot, so warm and Peter doesn’t think he’s felt anything like it.   
  
Tony collapses onto him, leaving both of them panting and gasping for air. Neither of them move, Tony doesn’t pull out and Peter can’t stop the tears down his face.  
  
He feels abused, wrecked, full of shame – but it feels so good, in some fucked up sensation that Peter didn’t know existed.   
  
Tony withdraws, finally leaning up and shuffling backwards with a sigh. Peter’s ankles are released from the leg spreader and he shivers. Immediately, his ankles wrap around Tony, pulling him back down as the Iron Man glove holding his wrists flies off and powers down on the bedside table.   
  
Tony leans down, kissing Peter with force and all he can do is take it, take the bruising kiss that hurts but feels so good, gasping when Tony leans back just enough to bite into Peter’s bottom lip.   
  
“Sorry I missed your eighteenth birthday, kid.”  
  
“Oh, it’s fine, Mr. Stark.” Peter takes a few breaths and tries to remember more words. “If I don’t consider this a present do I get to do this again?”  
  
Tony scoffed and collapsed next to him, holding him tight. “Sleep, kid.”  
  
Peter doesn’t need to be told as he drifts off almost immediately, arm wrapping tightly around Tony’s waist.


End file.
